


Отвратительный флирт

by Anonymous



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Хартли, заточенный в камере, флиртует с Барри.





	Отвратительный флирт

Хартли дрочил.

Совершенно бесстыдно, полностью отдаваясь процессу.

Он упирался спиной в стену, запрокинув голову. Одна рука обхватывала член, вторую он завел за спину. Хартли двигался неспешно, словно только начал и еще не вошел во вкус, или наоборот — решил оттянуть удовольствие, замедлившись. Его штаны смешно собрались у коленей — длинные шнурованные сапоги не давали им упасть. Очки лежали на полу.

Все, что Барри собирался выпытать у Хартли насчет Доктора Уэлса, испарилось из головы.  
Он неловко замер в дверях, не зная, что сделать: тихо выйти и подождать пару минут или подойти к камере ближе, чтобы...

Смутить? Поиздеваться?

Хартли не из тех, кто легко смущается, а Барри никогда не был силен в пошлых шуточках.

Конечно, ещё останется запись, камеры наблюдения никуда не делись и работают исправно, можно прибегнуть к шантажу, но это ведь не геройский метод.

Думая, Барри и не заметил, как подошел к прозрачной двери слишком близко — протяни руку и почувствуешь гладкую холодную поверхность.

Хартли, будто его не заметил, продолжал двигать рукой, вскидывать бедра и жмуриться. Только начал тихо постанывать, и это убедило Барри в том, что все он заметил.

Наблюдать за дрочащим парнем было странно. И ещё страннее — наблюдать за тем, кого собственноручно закрыл в этой крохотной камере, приспособленной для мета-людей, а не для обиженных бывших любимчиков Доктора Уэлса. Правда, Хартли был не менее опасен и куда более умен большинства мета-людей, с которыми Барри пришлось иметь дело. Кроме того он вычислил, кто скрывается под маской Флэша, и это немного нервировало. Еще и в памяти всплыли ехидные слова Хартли: «давно мечтал, чтобы парень в кожаном костюме надел на меня наручники».

Вот же зараза.

Хартли плотнее обхватил член, провел большим пальцем по головке, двинул бедрами назад, прижимаясь к заведенной за спину руке, и кончил с тихим стоном. После оргазма он выглядел довольным, расслабленным. Словно не онанировал только что, а трахался с... парнем в коже. Барри сглотнул, чувствуя, как потеплели щеки и в животе поскреблось совершенно неуместное напряжение.

Нет. Нет! Он не думал и уж тем более не представлял, как в костюме занимается сексом с Хартли.

На полу камеры и на черных отвратительных ботинках белели капли спермы. Пялиться на них крайне глупо, но Барри не мог заставить себя посмотреть Хартли в лицо. Тот, судя по звукам, поправлял одежду и поднимал с пола очки, а потом сделал два шага к двери. Ботинок с белесой каплей все ещё оставался в поле зрения Барри. Она подсохла и теперь чуть поблескивала на свету. Хотелось сунуть Хартли в руки пачку салфеток и попросить вытереть обувь.

— Надо же, — сыто протянул Хартли, — только что о тебе думал.

Вздохнув, Барри посмотрел ему в лицо. Хартли довольно ухмылялся. Кажется, реакции Барри на это представление его веселили. Что нельзя было сказать о самом Барри.

— Здесь камеры, если ты не заметил. Думай обо мне пореже. А лучше вообще не думай. Иначе о твоих извращенских секретах узнают остальные.

Барри сложил руки на груди, потому что их нужно было куда-то деть.

— Думаешь, мне есть до этого дело? Моя репутация уже далека от идеала.

Тяжелый взгляд Хартли прошелся по лицу Барри, как бы говоря: «да и ты все равно никому не позволишь такое увидеть, ведь так, Барри?»

Барри был вынужден согласиться. Его друзьям не стоит смотреть эту запись. И какая из причин — это мерзко или Хартли сделал это для него — оказалась ведущий, Барри задумываться не стал. Потому что и так слишком много думал о всяких эгоистичных засранцах с острым языком. К языку прилагались вредные губы, которые идеально бы смотрелись вокруг...

Вот же черт!

— Так стоит ли чернить ее еще сильнее?

Мысли стали заводить Барри в какое-то гребанное болото, и он, нервничая, оперся плечом о прозрачную дверь. Так хотя бы не видно насмешливых глаз Хартли и можно было сосредоточиться на разговоре, нить которого Барри мог потерять с минуты на минуту из-за настойчивых образов.

— Считаешь, что предосудительно подрочить на того, кто тебе нравится? Ты в каком веке воспитан, а, Барри?

Идея прислониться к двери оказалась ужасной — Хартли подошел к ней чуть ли не вплотную и положил ладонь в то место, где к прозрачной поверхности прижималось плечо Барри. Жест вышел слишком интимным, и Барри еле подавил желание скорее отскочить. На другую половину планеты.

— Я не про твою выходку, — процедил Барри, стараясь сохранять самообладание. С ним играли, и он велся, как идиот. Но ему ещё ни разу не признавался парень, у него вообще с отношениями не заладилось ещё со школы, Хартли мог наврать, и вообще...

— О. — Хартли удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе и заложил руки за спину. — Значит, тебе понравилось?

— Я такого не говорил!

Барри все-таки отшатнулся, хорошо хоть не на скорости, вызвав у Хартли смешок. Тот убрал руку с двери и кивнул ещё раз, только теперь понимающе. Так кивают капризничающим детям или психически больным, чтобы не нарваться на истерику или буйную реакцию.

— Тебе придется сохранить запись и пересматривать ее одинокими вечерами, потому что я не собираюсь долго торчать здесь, — произнес Хартли почти нараспев.

— Кто же тебя выпустит, а главное — почему? — Барри хмуро глянул на него, снова вставая напротив и показывая тем самым — никуда ты отсюда не денешься.

— Ты и выпустишь. — Барри хотел было возмутиться — он ни за что и никогда, но Хартли уверенно продолжил. — Я знаю, что случилось с Ронни, парнем Кейтлин, и где его искать.

Барри тяжело выдохнул. Причина была весомой. Если Хартли знает, как спасти Ронни, стоит попробовать. И в первую очередь Барри потребует у Хартли доказательств. Но для начала...

— А это... зачем было? — как бы Барри ни старался выглядеть равнодушным и отстранённым, голос смущенно дрогнул.

— Ах, «это», — передразнил Хартли. — Это значит, что я согласен на сотрудничество. С тобой. И очень близкое. — Он ткнул указательным пальцем в дверь, указывая куда-то в грудь Барри, туда, где обычно красовалась молния на костюме.

— Ты отвратительно флиртуешь, Хартли.

— Но ведь сработало. Скажешь, нет?

Барри побеждено выдохнул. В таком деле суперскорость никак не могла помочь. Хотя с флиртующим Хартли он мог справиться и человеческими силами.


End file.
